Holding Out For a Robinish Hero
by robin's clone
Summary: Our favorite Goth Bird contemplates the resident Boy Wonder.


**Disclaimer: **Now for the part of our show, where I tell you what I own. (Long Awkward Silence)

Technically we were all heroes. We'd made it our job to be heroes. So I suppose that I shouldn't complain, seeing as how I choose this life. But is really so wrong to wish that for one day I could be the one that need to be rescued and not the rescuer.

As I think about it I start to wonder if there really is such a man. I've read thousands of books where the knight in shining armor rescues the damsel in distress, but in real life, it didn't work that way. I've met many men who claim to be heroes, but in our line of work we're rescuing the people as a whole, not just a single person.

'_**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street wise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need'**_

I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about whom I would want to be my hero and my thoughts immediately jumped to Robin. He was basically the perfect hero. He was strong although it was in a lean and wiry way. He had quick reflexes, he had to his life and others lives depended on it. Also he was the only one of us who didn't actually have super abilities unless you counted obsessions. He was a mostly normal guy running around in a cape and tights. That's what made him at least in my mind the best candidate, because he didn't have to save anybody, but he chose to. Much like the knights of the past, most of them didn't have super abilities either.

'_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta fast**_

_**And he'd gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life'**_

The more I thought about it the more I wanted Robin to be my hero. I'd always had a secret crush on Robin. Secret partly because I was scared that he wasn't looking for more than friendship from me and partly because Starfire wanted him and I was following the unwritten girl's code that you don't take another friend's crush. Silly I know but still I was unwilling to break it. Especially not knowing Robin's feelings.

In all honesty though I would love nothing better than for Robin to love me back. For him to feel the same way that I felt about him. To have him reach back for me when I reach out to him.

'_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet'**_

Although it never really seemed as if though Robin gave preference to either one of us. Sometimes I could feel his eyes on me behind the mask. At this point my heart would flutter in my chest and I would become hopeful.

Then there were the times he would join me up on the roof and walk in his silent way. I think that at one point he knew how to walk like a normal human being, but not anymore, he's practiced so much that it's just become part of him. Just like his mask and spiky hair. He doesn't know any other way.

Up on the roof we'd talk about any thing that came to mind, books, movies, why the word weird is such a weird word. It didn't matter what we talked about, we just always seemed to talk about something.

'_**Up where mountains meet the heaven above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I would swear that there's someone somewhere **_

_**Watching me**_

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the flood **_

_**I can feel his approach **_

_**Like the fire in my blood'**_

'**_I need a hero _**

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life.'**_

Part of the reason I loved spending so much time with Robin was because he treated me like a person. Not the weird Goth girl, because although my outward appearance would lead you to believe that I am only interested in death and darkness, it's not really true.

When I was with Robin I felt pretty and feminine, like he would save me in a heartbeat. I sort of like that feeling because even though I am a super hero, it doesn't mean that I don't want to be rescued every once and awhile.


End file.
